


Doing Better

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [22]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Ben is doing better at work but still struggles to keep himself in check, which is why Sparks has his Handler.





	Doing Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 kink bingo: Spanking

“I wanted to punch that bastard. I wanted to punch him and get him the fuck out of your face,” Ben ranted as he stood before Bryant, all but glaring at the man as they stood in Bryant’s garage.

“I could tell, and so could everyone else at the scene,” Bryant said in return as he walked a slow circle around his pup and boy, inspecting him.

Currently Ben was dressed in simple black shorts and white shirt which Bryant liked, especially when contrasted to his own blue jeans and black polo.

“I didn’t hit him,” Ben pointed out before adding “sir.”

Smiling and nodding a little Bryant paused for a moment, “you did keep yourself in check which was good. But you can’t let it show that much either, that’s not the way to defuse a situation. If John hadn’t told his partner to take you aside that whole situation would have gotten out of hand,” Bryant stated bluntly as he stopped in front of his Sparks.

Clenching and unclenching his hands a couple of times Ben finally nodded and spoke, “Yes sir,” he agreed, “it probably would have.”

“There isn’t any probably about it and you know it Sparks,” Bryant countered as he stepped over to a to a work bench and selecting an sturdy leather crop, “We’ll start with this, now hands on the bench boy,” Bryant ordered as he pointed toward a low bench.

“Yes sir,” Ben answered right away but then hesitated before moving as he looked at the crop in Bryant’s hand for a long moment. He’s seen the tool, even seen it used at one of the club demos but so far that had been it. But he also knew he’d lost control and if the others hadn’t sidelined him…letting out a sigh he moved toward the bench and bent over to rest his hands on the low bench and got ready to take the spanking.

“Drop the shorts,” Bryant ordered as he stepped closer, giving the crop a few test snaps while he waited for Sparks to follow his orders. “Braver hund,” he said once the black shorts dropped, giving Sparks short hair a ruffles before getting into position. Taking his first real swat.

“Fuck,” Ben cried out, surprise clear and in the forefront of his exclamation.

“That doesn’t sound like a number,” Bryant commented as he swatted again, smiling at the one that followed. “That’s my braver hund,” he added as he took a moment to ruffle Ben’s hair again.

The slow and steady thumps and the accompanying count by Sparks was the only sound that filled the garage for the next several minutes as the number climbed higher until it was into the teens.

Pausing when Spark’s voice hitched, Bryant took the time to slowly press his hand over Sparks’ warm and red ass, smiling at the heat. “My very braver hund,” he said as he slid his hand up Spark’s body, gripping Sparks’ hair and pulling the pup’s head back. Grinning at the unfocused eyes as Bryant leaned in and lightly kissed Sparks’ on the forehead. “Who’s my braver hund?” he asked softly.

“Woof, woof,” Sparks answered near breathlessly as he tilted his head to nuzzled towards Bryant. 

“That’s right, you are my braver hund Sparks,” Bryant confirmed as he pressed into the nuzzled for a moment returning before his attention to Sparks’ red rear, “But first you still have 8 more, you can take them for me can’t you,” he asked, grinning again when Sparks’ nodded and woofed in response.

The sound of the leather crop on bare ass again filled the garage but slower. Longer moments between thumps as the count creped higher, but when Sparks’ 23 came out as half as a cry Bryant paused and looked his pup and boy over.

“You can do it pup, just two more,” Bryant said as he knelt next to his pup for a moment as he slowly rubbed circles across Sparks back while he rested his forehead to his pup’s forehead, “you’re my tough pup, you can do this,” he whispered before kissing the top of Sparks head.

Setting down the crop Bryant flexed and stretched his hand a couple of times before resting it on Sparks warm ass, “my braver hund,” he said before bring his hand up and then swinging it hard, taking pleasure in the sound of flesh on flesh and the count that followed. He followed it with another one quickly, enjoying the surprise mixed in with the cry of 25.

“That’s my braver hund,” Bryant said as he pulled Sparks from the bench and into an embrace, resting his boy’s head on his shoulder as he held him. “I’m proud you took it, just like I’m proud you worked so hard to keep your temper in check, and we will keep doing it won’t we,” he said.

“Woof,” Sparks answered as he leaned into his handler.


End file.
